


Double

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Hermione sighs, turning over in bed and rubbing at her clit in slow strokes. She always misses Ron when he’s off on long Auror missions, but today’s a particular challenge because she’s so horny she can hardly breathe.Kinktober Day 11 - Object Insertion





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Icarusinflight, for the Beta!

Hermione sighs, turning over in bed and rubbing at her clit in slow strokes. She always misses Ron when he’s off on long Auror missions, but today’s a particular challenge because she’s so horny she can hardly breathe. She’d been having the most amazing dream, her whole body lighting up with it. The details were sparse but the feeling was certain her and Ron fucking, and she'd woken up with one goal in mind - to make the dream a reality. It had taken a moment for reality to come back to her, for her to remember that Ron was still on his mission. Her disappointment had done nothing to dull her arousal.

Hermione rubs her clit furiously with one hand and fucks herself on her fingers with the other, but the stimulation isn’t enough. Frowning in frustration she casts her eyes around the room, pausing and smiling when she notices the horrible candlestick Ron had bought last week. Summoning it, Hermione smiles at the feeling of the cool metal against her skin. She traces the length of it with her wand, slowly and surely transforming it to a replica of Ron’s cock. At least, as close as she can remember it. Of course, it’s not soft or warm, but rock solid and cool. She doesn’t mind, she just wants to be fucked. She leaves the base mostly as it is, only shrinking it down a little so it’ll fit between her legs. 

Hermione tosses her wand to the side and lays back down on the bed, bending her knees and letting them fall apart, exposing herself to the room. She runs the newly made dildo down from her navel, through her trimmed pubes, and lets it dip into the wetness between her lips. The cool metal feels amazing against her clit, and she rubs the head of the dildo over it a few times, gasping softly. She moves the dildo down further, and pushes it into her wet core, arching her back and gasping at the sensation. She loves being filled, loves the soft sensations of pleasure building deep in her pelvis and the slight twinge of pain in stretching around something big. The dildo is hard and unrelenting, and she sets a pace to match, alternating between fucking her hips up into the dildo and using her hands to push the dildo down. 

She’s lost to the pleasure of it, gasping and throwing her head back. When Ron appears with the loud crack of Apparition she jumps and forces her attention center on the source of her desire. He stands frozen, staring at her with an open mouth. “Fuck,” he says, dropping his back to the floor with a thud. 

“Hi,” Hermione says, pausing her jerking hips for a second, before making the decision to continue. Ron can watch, join her, or go to bed. She’s getting off either way.

“I’d imagined going straight to bed when I got home,” Ron says, scratching at his hair, “But suddenly I’m not all that tired.”

“I missed you,” Hermione admits. “Had to make myself a replica of your cock to keep entertained.”

“Merlin ‘Mione, you’ll kill me,” Ron says, rubbing a hand over the growing bulge in his Auror trousers. He starts to undress, pulling his clothes off quickly and leaving them in a heap on the floor. 

Hermione watches intently as freckled skin and toned thighs are revealed, moving the dildo almost lazily now. She doesn’t want to come on a fake cock if she can have the real thing. 

Finally naked, Ron crawls onto the bed, positioning himself between Hermione's legs. He reaches out for the dildo, pausing with his hand inches from it and looking at her for permission. Hermione gives it with a nod, and he closes his fist around it. Ron gives the dildo a few gentle thrusts before he pulls it out and studies it. 

“Fuck, it does look like mine,” he laughs, running a finger down it. “Did you charm it to stay cold?”

Hermione laughs too, taken in by the delight on Ron’s face. “I didn’t, I think it must be from a charm placed on it when it was a candlestick.”

“Bloody hell,” Ron laughs, “I knew I’d get you to like it somehow, but this really wasn’t how I imagined it.” He studies the ex-candlestick, eyes flicking between it and Hermione. “Can you make it smaller?” 

“Sure,” Hermione says, picking up her wand and shrinking the dildo down, making it shorter and thinner. “Why?”

“Because now I can put this in your arse and fuck you with the real thing,” Ron grins. “If you want, I mean.”

Hermione shrinks the dildo further with a wave of her wand, and then casts another spell to cover it in lube. “I do want,” she says, spreading her legs.

Ron grabs a pillow from beside her and urges her to lift her hips, placing it beneath her arse. “So, er, do I just?” he asks, staring at the dildo in consideration. “I mean, is it small enough now that I don’t need to prep you? Or should I use my fingers first?”

“Just put it in me,” Hermione says, letting her impatience shine through. “I’ve been desperate to have you all night.”

Ron grins and complies, pressing the cool dildo against Hermione’s arse and waiting for her to relax before he pushes it in further. He gives it a few shallow thrusts before he presses it in deeper, only stopping when the base of the ex-candlestick rests against her rim. Hermione moves her hips a little, gasping as the dildo shifts inside her. 

“Fuck me,” she says, lifting her legs to wrap them around Ron and pull him in closer. “Now, please.”

Ron leans forward, cock hard and flushed against his pale skin. When he’s close enough he grabs his cock and positions it against her pussy before thrusting in. Hermione moans as she feels Ron’s cock move, pressing against the hard dildo buried in her arse, clenching and unclenching around her husband. Fuck, she feels so full it’s amazing. The coolness of the dildo and the warmth of Ron’s cock are perfect contrasts and she feels desperate from the arousal throbbing through her veins. 

“Fuck,” Ron groans, letting his upper body fall over Hermiones and resting his weight on his hands. “I can feel it in you. You’re so tight. Merlin.”

Hermione cants her hips and tightens her legs around Ron silently begging him to start fucking her properly. He does, and she throws her head back in pleasure as the friction of his moving cock against the still dildo in her arse makes her see stars. 

“Oh my God, Ron, fuck!” she screams, grabbing onto the sheets for something to hold onto as they move against each other. Ron is cursing too, and she knows he’s close. Close in the fast and desperate way he only gets when he’s tired and it’s been a while. Hermione is close too, desperate and wanting after spending hours pining for this. 

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous,” Ron says, licking a wet tongue over Hermione’s nipple. “Best coming home surprise ever, fuck!”

Ron sits back a little on his heels, still fucking Hermione, but lifting one hand off the bed so he can use it to rub at her clit. The stimulation to the already over-sensitive nub, combined with the pleasure in her arse and cunt is enough to send Hermione hurtling over the edge. 

She tightens around Ron as she comes with a series of gasps and moans, twitching and clenching with pleasure. Ron comes too and her pleasure flares when hot come floods her pussy and starts to leak down the crack of her arse, joining the lube and her own fluids. 

When they’ve regained their breath Ron flops to the bed beside her with a satisfied groan. “Holy fuck, I love you!”

“I love you too,” Hermione says, smiling softly as she watches her husband succumbs to sleep.


End file.
